Le monde est un cactus !
by Naaa
Summary: Les choses changent, elles Evoluent, Comme pas forcément sur le voudrait ....
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Mon indispensable

- **Arrête de bouger, tu m'énerves.**

- **Mais ça fait mal !**

- **Ne joue pas au gamin Tony.**

_Je tenais fermement sa main et arrachais l'écharde d'un seul coup. S'il c'était plaint les minutes précédentes là, il hurla. _

- **Tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une balle mais une écharde là c'est la fin du monde ?! Je ne te comprendrais jamais,**_ dis-je résignée._

- **Une balle fait moins mal que ça, **_répondit-il l'air sérieux. _**Bah quoi ?,**_ ajouta t-il lorsqu'il vit mon regard hébété. _

_Je rinçais ma pince à épiler avant de la remettre dans mon tiroir et tournais de nouveau mon regard vers lui. Il était repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon le petit doigt en l'air comme un véritable blessé de guerre. Je souris devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. _

_Une année s'était écoulée depuis mon sauvetage en Somalie. Si moi j'avais moins de mal à en parler, pour Tony cela restait toujours un sujet tabou. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour lui, les débuts ayant été assez calomnieux. J'étais restée avec lui désirant plus que tout sa présence à mes cotés. Il était devenu mon indispensable, celui sans qui je ne vivais plus._

_Depuis cette fameuse nuit où je lui avais tout dit, j'avais élu domicile ici. C'était devenu mon foyer au même titre qu'il était devenu celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Cependant, nous étions toujours incapables de qualifier le lien qui nous unissait. Le mot couple n'ayant jamais été prononcé à voix haute, on aurait pu croire que nous étions simplement amis. Si j'étais son amie était-ce normal que j'ai sans arrêt envie de l'embrasser ? Etait-ce normal que je ne puisse imaginer ma vie sans lui ? J'étais incapable de répondre à tout ça. Pourtant lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il comptait aller voir ailleurs il avait tout simplement ris et avait fini par répondre négativement. Pour m'assurer de sa promesse je l'avais menacé de supprimer ce qui aurait assuré sa descendance s'il ne tenait pas parole. Ce n'était qu'après que je mettais rendu compte de mon erreur et j'avais fais en sorte de changer de sujet très rapidement. Trop tard, le mal était fait !_

_Personne n'était au courant pour « nous », hormis la voisine qui nous avait entendus à de nombreuses reprises et qui un matin avait frappé à la porte pour nous demander de baisser d'un ton. J'avais acquiescé silencieuse et complément honteuse tandis que Tony se tordait de rire juste derrière moi. _

_Désormais l'ambiance était détendu au bureau et rien ne laissait présager qu'il y'a encore quelques mois, un silence de mort régnait. Officiellement tout le monde croyait que Tony et moi avions fini par nous réconcilier et que l'amitié qui avait régné entre nous durant quatre ans était revenue. Officieusement l'amitié n'était jamais réapparue et avait laissé place à beaucoup plus. Aurais-je la force de dire que l'amitié avait laissé place à l'amour ? _

**Et voila, elle revient pour une fiction qui est la suite de « Seulement toi ». Une fiction qui sera surtout centrée sur les sentiments des personnages et qui me parait vraiment différente de la première. Comme pour la précédente, j'ai déjà terminé de l'écriture comme ça vous êtes sur d'avoir une fin à un moment ou un autre. Pas de panique, je suis du genre à publier très rapidement donc y'a de grandes chances pour que le chapitre 2 arrive des demain !**

**PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**A vous les reviews…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose allait mal tourner**

_Je rejoignis « l'homme au petit doigt en l'air » sur le canapé et me calais contre lui. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Ses lèvres contre ma peau avaient le don de me faire frissonner. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était littéralement brulant. _

- **Tu as froid ?,**_ dit-il en vrillant son regard sur moi._

- **Non, **_répondis-je simplement. _**C'est toi qui me fais frissonner**_, ajoutais-je sensuellement._

- **Hum… **_Il m'embrassa derechef._

_Chaque soir nous avions pris l'habitude de nous installer tout les deux pour regarder un film. Cependant, choisir le DVD était un vrai défi. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait céder et on finissait bien souvent par se départager à papier cailloux ciseaux. De véritables gamins !_

_Depuis quelques jours je remplissais tout un tas de formulaires désirant mettre un terme à mon contrat avec le MOSSAD. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec mon père et cette agence qui m'avait fait tant souffrir. Il refuserait sans doute de signer ma lettre de démission, c'est pourquoi j'avais opté pour une autre option. Si tout ce passait bien, dans quelques semaines je serais une citoyenne Américaine et je pourrais devenir officiellement agent au NCIS. Cette décision avait été prise lorsque mon père avait exigé mon retour en Israël dans les plus brefs délais. Inutile de vous dire qu'il se doutait du lien qui m'unissait à Tony. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'ait pas tout balancé à Gibbs et à Vance. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque le téléphone de Tony sonna._

- **Oui **

- **Qui est ce ?,**_ dis-je en me rapprochant de lui juste après qu'il ait rompu notre étreinte._

- **J'arrive tout de suite**_, ajouta t-il sans répondre à ma question._

_Il raccrocha le téléphone et quitta le salon sans un mot. Il partit dans la chambre se rhabiller et je du hurler pour qu'il se retourne enfin._

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?**

- **Mon père a eu un accident,**_ répondit-il rapidement mais simplement._

- **Oh mon Dieu est ce qu'il… **_ma voix se brisa._

- **Il est dans le coma, je dois y aller.**

- **Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

- **Non c'est bon merci.**

_Il m'embrassa légèrement, remettant une de mes mèches rebelles en place et quitta l'appartement. Je restais pantoise et quelque peu bouleversée par son départ si rapide. Si j'avais compris son besoin de partir, je ne comprenais pas son envie de me laisser de coté. Je parti rejoindre le salon attendant patiemment qu'il ne rentre ou bien qu'il ne m'appel. Je résistais à l'envie de partir le rejoindre. J'avais besoin qu'il me sente prêt de lui, prête à l'aider. Sa relation avec son père ayant toujours été un sujet tabou je ne savais pas comment il se comporterait si… Je ne préférais pas y penser !_

_Apres quelques heures de résistance je m'endormis seule sur le canapé. Quelque chose allait se produire, je le pressentais mais… Quoi ?_

_ *_

_Je retirais mon t-shirt et me glissais sous une douche glacée. L'eau sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien tant cette chaleur accablante avait le don de m'épuiser. Non pas que ce soit nouveau ici mais il y'a bien longtemps que j'avais perdu l'habitude de sentir le soleil bruler ma peau. Israël n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ma vie n'était plus là bas. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, ma vie c'était ici !_

Et voilà la suite aujourd'hui comme promis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! La dernière phrase laisse planer le suspense et je n'en suis pas peu fière lol… Encore merci et vraiment désolé pour les fautes.

A vous les claviers…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Une fois de trop

- **Holà mi querida, como estas ?**

- **Muy bien Maria, et toi ?**

- **Oh et bien mise à part ce fichu mal de rein, je me porte comme un charme, **_me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._

- **Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de te proposer de passer chez le médecin.**

- **Je suis en plein forme,**_ rétorqua-t-elle l'air de rien. _**Tu as faim ?,**_ ajouta telle avant d'hausser les épaules._

- **No gracias, je préfère aller courir.**

- **Par cette chaleur ?**

- **Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas !**

- **Alors vas-t'en,**_ répondit-elle en rentrant à l'intérieur de la cuisine. _**Adios et n'oublie pas de ramener du pain.**

_J'hochais la tète, ouvrais la porte et commençais à courir à petites foulées. J'avais besoin de faire le vide comme chaque matin depuis trois semaines. J'étais partie, je l'avais quitté avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je n'aurais pas supporté un Adieu de plus. _

_J'avais préféré partir avant son retour, nul besoin qu'il ne voit mes larmes couler. Entre ses mains j'étais devenu un jouet et il était devenu ma faiblesse. La faiblesse d'un amour impossible, d'un amour à sens unique. Je l'avais enfin dit, j'avais enfin pu mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais. Un mot tellement fort, tellement beau, tellement intime._

_J'étais parti sans un mot, oubliant mon étoile de David sur le chevet de la chambre. Désormais, lorsque je passais ma main sur mon cou, je me sentais nue, dénuée de toute humanité. J'étais montée dans l'avion sans un regard en arrière sachant pertinemment que si je le faisais je ne pourrais plus monter dans l'engin. J'avais déposé une simple lettre sur son oreiller et avais prévu d'envoyer un e-mail au NCIS pour signaler mon départ. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à une constante fuite de la réalité._

_- _**As-tu ramené les baguettes que je t'avais demandées ?**

**- Oui je n'ai pas oublié, tiens**_, dis-je en les lui tendant._

_- _**Gracias mi querida. Tu comptes sortir ce soir ? Je préfère savoir si je dois te faire à manger ou non ?**

**- Oui je vais sortir ne t'en fais pas, j'ai les clefs de toute façon, **_répondis-je en me faufilant dans la salle de bain._

_- _**Ne me réveille pas en rentrant por favor.**

_Je ne répondis pas et laissais tomber mes habits sur le sol pour me glisser sous la douche. Depuis trois semaines je vivais ici. Cette destination s'était imposée comme une évidence pour moi lorsque j'avais fuis Washington, lorsque j'avais fuis Tony. J'avais délaissé cette vie que j'aimais à ses cotés pour venir me refugier auprès de celle qui avait élevé ma mère durant son enfance. Mes grands parents ayant été eux-mêmes au Mossad, ma grand mère avait du confier ma mère à une femme de confiance, Maria. C'est comme ça que quelques années plus tard j'avais appris que ma mère avait vécu au Mexique. Si elle ne m'y avait pas envoyée c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait préféré privilégier sa vie de maman à sa vie d'officier du Mossad. Un choix que mon père avait toujours dénigré._

_Je me séchais rapidement, enfilais un short, un débardeur et m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Maria était partie et j'en profitais pour aller dormir un peu. Ma nuit avait été courte, comme depuis mon arrivée ici. Je sortais chaque soir me balader sur la plage, les larmes coulants sur mes joues et je finissais bien souvent par m'endormir sur le sable. Ce n'est que très tôt le matin que je rejoignais la maison pour me doucher et que je repartais courir plusieurs kilomètres._

_Je courais toujours plus vite, mais la chaleur mexicaine m'empêchait de m'aérer l'esprit malgré le vent marin qui se faufilait entre mes mèches. Tout oublier, une fois de plus. Y faire face, une fois de plus. Recommencer à zéro, une fois de plus… Une fois de trop !_

Un nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard parce que j'ai une sale manie depuis que je suis au Canada : Je sors tout le temps ! Pas sérieux, du tout. Enfin bref, une suite qui vous dévoile l'endroit exact ou vis désormais Ziva mais qui ne nous en dit pas les raisons. Je pense vraiment faire une suite à cette fiction parce que je suis réellement inspirée en ce moment, mais par manque de temps je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé ! La suite demain si je ne sort pas lol

A vous les reviews !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Si seulement je pouvais la désamorcer

_Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je me levais du canapé promptement et partie me laver avant de partir au travail. J'avais tenté de le joindre toute la nuit sur son portable mais étant éteins j'avais du me résigner à lui laisser des dizaines de messages. Sans réponse…_

_Je grimpais dans ma mini que j'avais racheté, mis le contact et fonçais jusqu'au NCIS. Besoin de m'évader et d'échapper à cette boule qui me brulait de l'intérieur depuis hier. Ce mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il était parti la nuit dernière n'avait fait que s'accentuer depuis mon réveil. Sa présence à mes cotés m'était devenu indispensable alors cette nuit sans lui avait été un véritable enfer. Mon enfer personnel !_

- **Déjà là David ?,** _me dit Gibbs lorsque je sortie de l'ascenseur._ Il **n'est que six heures !**

**- J'aime me lever tôt, tu sais bien**_**,**__ répondis-je en souriant à demi mot._

_La véritable raison étant que je n'avais aucune raison de faire la grasse matinée. Aucune raison de rester allongée dans le lit, surtout que j'avais dormi sur le canapé. Depuis cinq mois maintenant j'avais élu domicile dans les bras de Tony. Inutile de préciser que mon arrivée au NCIS ne se faisait plus aux aurores, j'étais beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras. Au début je m'évertuais à garder un rythme normal pour que personne n'éveille les soupçons sur notre « supposé relation » mais j'avais vite abandonnée cette idée lorsque chaque matin je me réveillais la tète sur sa poitrine. Un réel bonheur, un réel plaisir. J'avais changé à ses cotés, j'étais devenue une femme différente, une femme aimante et compréhensive. Avec lui je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, moi qui avait toujours été indépendante j'étais devenue totalement dépendante de sa présence. Lui non… Apparemment !_

**- Oui,** _répondis-je rapidement lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner._

- **C'est moi.**

_Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu même en étant sourde. _

**- Comment va ton père ?**

**- C'est toujours pareil ! J'ai prévenu Gibbs que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.**

**- D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**- Non je ne préfère pas et puis ça éveillerais les soupçons vis-à-vis de Gibbs et du reste de l'équipe.**

**- Des soupçons à propos de quoi ?**

_Un silence pensant s'installa durant quelques secondes. Ma réponse avait jeté un froid mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit clair avec moi. Je savais de quoi il voulait parler, j'en étais totalement consciente pourtant le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ressenti cette nuit était encore plus fort maintenant que je l'avais au téléphone. Il était distant…_

- **Ziva, on parlera de ça plus tard.**

**- Je…**

**- S'il te plait,** _son ton était las._

- **Ok ! A ce soir alors.**

**- Ne m'attend pas, je vais sans doute rentrer tard. **

**- Tu…**

_Cette fois ci il ne m'interrompit pas en parlant mais en coupant la communication. Cette fameuse conversation était resté en suspend bien trop longtemps et j'avais la sensation qu'il était trop tard. Peut être m'étais-je fait des idées ? _

_Je fourrais mon portable dans ma poche, allumais mon ordinateur et faisait comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Un jour comme un autre, un jour sans lui. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps !_

_Le soir venu, comme il me l'avait si bien fait comprendre ce matin, il n'était pas là. Je ne pris pas la peine de voir si j'avais un message, inutile de me faire souffrir d'avantage. J'enfouis ma tète dans l'oreiller pour tenter de m'endormie. En vain ! Si le MOSSAD m'avait appris quelque chose s'était bien ça. Un mauvais pressentiment et une bombe explose. Cette fois ci la bombe était différente mais elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser !_

Et voila le chapitre 4 est arrivé ! Retour en arrière pour apercevoir les sentiments de Ziva. A votre avis qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle fuie au Mexique ? La suite demain …

A vous les reviews !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Un baiser et je m'en vais

**- Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Mon problème ? Oh, il n'y aucun problème, tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes.**

**- Mon père est dans le coma alors tout ne va pas bien, **_répondit-il en hurlant._

**- Est-ce une raison pour me faire ça ?, **_hurlais-je un peu plus fort que lui._

- **Te faire quoi ?**

**- Tu oses te poser la question ?, **_ma voix s'était radouci mais la colère ne s'était pas évaporée,_ **je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas parole. Apres tout entre nous qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Du sexe ? Juste du sexe ! Rien d'autre alors fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche !**

_Son expression de visage changea. Il passa de la colère à la surprise. Oui, la surprise ! Une façade, rien qu'une façade. Il savait de quoi je parlais, il le savait parfaitement et si je ne ressentais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, j'aurais sans doute commis l'irréparable._

- **Tu t'en fiches ? Alors pour toi c'était seulement…**

**- N'inverse pas les rôles Tony !**

**- Je n'inverse rien du tout, j'essais seulement de comprendre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?**

**- Avec qui ? **

**- A ton avis ?**

**- Ziva, je ne comprends rien, dis moi.**

_Il avait dit ça avec sa voix de velours, celle que j'aimais par-dessus tout, celle qui me faisait perdre mes moyens. La seule voix capable de me faire craquer, cette voix qui a elle seule était capable de faire des miracles. Celle que j'avais aimé, apprécié et auquel j'avais répondu à de nombreuses fois. Sa voix !_

- **Jeanne,** _répondis-je simplement._

_Aucune réponse n'était sortit de sa bouche. Aucune ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Lorsqu'il avait voulu répondre, j'avais seulement dit qu'il était temps que je rentre et que cette discussion reprendrait plus tard. Un baiser, un unique baiser et j'étais partie. J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois. Juste une fois, une dernière fois !_

Bon je publie le nouveau chapitre des maintenant étant donné qu'il n'y en aura surement pas demain. En effet je risque de rentré tard alors le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi.

A vous les reviews !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Part et ne reviens plus

**- Ziva tu as de la visite.**

_Je relevais ma tête pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil et vit qu'il était presque 19h, j'avais dormi toute l'après-midi, une première pour moi. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur, clignais des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière artificielle et réalisais enfin ce que Maria venait de dire._

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **

**- Je ne suis pas folle, tu as vraiment de la visite. Je dois y aller, ne fais pas trop attendre ton invité. A plus tard !**

**- Maria qui…**

_Trop tard. La porte d'entrée avait déjà claqué. J'enfilais rapidement un jogging par-dessus mon short, vérifiais l'état de ma tête de déterrée devant le miroir et sortie de chambre. La seule personne qui savait que j'étais ici hormis Maria c'était une vieille amie de collège qui vivait ici depuis dix ans. Je l'avais croisée une fois en ville, rien de plus._

**- Tu avais oublié ton pendentif,** _dit-il en sortant mon étoile de David de sa poche._

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.**

**- Cette fois ci je ne risque pas de mourir alors tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.**

**- Pas sans toi.**

**- Pas sans moi ? C'est un ordre ?!**

**- Une simple demande.**

**- Tu n'as pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. **

**- Ziva je…**

**- Part !**

**- Ziva.**

**- Maintenant,** _dis-je un peu plus fort._

- **Non**, _répondit-il plus fort cette fois ci._ **Je crois que je mérite quelques explications !**

**- Quelques explications ? A propos de quoi ? **

**- A propos de ta fuite ! **

**- Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Tony.**

**- Je veux seulement savoir la raison de ton départ. Une lettre ! Juste une lettre et tu es partie. Je n'étais même pas là pour te retenir !**

**- Tu m'aurais retenue ?**

**- Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te retenir parce que tu es beaucoup trop indépendante pour ça mais je t'aurais suivie,** _répondit-il l'air sincère._

- **Ou ça ?**

**- Au bon du monde s'il le fallait.**

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Dinozzo.**

**- Jouer à quoi, hein ? Une lettre sur l'oreiller et je suis sensée faire comme si tout ce qu'on avait vécu s'était évaporé ? **

**- Tu as fait en sorte que tout s'évapore !**

Tony,

Je pourrais t'attendre, je pourrais t'appeler mais écrire me semble être une meilleure idée. J'ai essayé de croire en nous, en notre réalité, j'ai cru pouvoir gérer notre passé commun et notre présent ensemble. J'ai voulu croire que quelque chose était possible, qu'un avenir était possible mais tu n'es sans doute pas prêt pour ça. Pas maintenant, pas avec moi. Jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de commencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout ça, loin de toi. Ton bonheur est à ses cotés alors il temps que je m'efface et que je parte. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, j'ai mis du temps à réaliser mais je crois que j'ai enfin compris. J'ai compris que je t'aimais ! A jamais…

Ziva.

PS : Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, j'ai besoin d'oublier !

_Oublier ? Quelle belle connerie ! J'étais incapable de l'oublier. J'avais gouté au Paradis à ses cotés et désormais j'étais de retour en enfer. Un enfer dans lequel il venait de pénétrer, mon enfer personnel ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Tellement faible j'étais devenue… Cette guerrière, cette battante, cette fille que j'étais n'existait plus ! _

_J'arrachais mon étoile de David de ses mains et retournais dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur je me laissais glisser contre le mur et priais pour que mes larmes ne coulent pas. Trop tard, une première larme perla sur le coin de ma joue. Une fois de plus, j'avais échoué !_

La fin approche et mon cœur bat la chamade. Vont-ils finir ensemble et recommencer une vie à deux ou vais-je attendre une autre suite de cette fiction pour qu'ils se réconcilient ? La fin est déjà écrite et je suis la seule à savoir l'issue de cette histoire ! Ziva accumule les échecs, Tony accumule les conneries… Ou pas !

A vous les reviews…

La suite demain !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Quelle belle connerie !

- **Et moi qui croyais ne plus jamais te revoir**, _dis-je en entrant dans le salon._

- **Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je partais,** _répondit-il sur de lui._

- **Ou est Maria ?**

**- Partie au centre ville.**

**- Elle t'a donc rouvert la porte ce matin ?**

**- Elle m'a même laissé dormir ici, bien que ça ait été un ordre plus qu'autre chose. **

_Je détournais mon regard de lui pour aller me servir une tasse de café. Dans l'ignorance de la raison de sa venue je devais rester. Aucun mot ne fut échangé car à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler je l'interrompais d'un simple geste de la main. J'étais sur que même si je partais de la maison il serait toujours là à mon retour. Seulement cette fois ci, il parla malgré mon geste._

- **Tu ne veux pas parler ? Parfait ! Ce sera donc un monologue. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ton départ de ma vie tout simplement parce qu'avec toi je suis bien, parce qu'avec toi je suis moi-même. Je ne suis sans doute pas l'homme idéal et Dieu sait que ça me coute de l'avouer mais tu l'as toujours su, ça n'a jamais été une surprise pour toi. Tu me connais par cœur, peut être même trop et pourtant tu es restée durant tout ce temps avec moi et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Comment as-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Jeanne et moi ?**

**- Je n'ai rien imaginé, je vous ai vu !**

**- Tu nous as vus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **

**- Tu le sais très bien.**

**- Non !**

**- N'hurle pas sur moi Tony,** _répondis-je en hurlant à mon tour. _

- **Je n'hurle pas sur toi, je veux seulement comprendre.**

**- Comprendre pourquoi je suis partie ? Tu te souviens de cette promesse que tu m'avais faite lorsque je t'avais demandé si tu comptais voir d'autres filles ? A cette époque là on n'avait pas encore déterminé ou on en était mais je pensais pourtant que c'était clair. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble les choses étaient… Non, laisse tomber, **_dis-je en quittant la pièce._

**- Non je ne laisserais pas tomber,** **dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.**

- **Tu l'as embrassée ?!,** _dis-je en me retournant vers lui tout à coup__**.**_** Ne me dis pas non parce que je vous ai vu ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Non bien sur que non, tu ne sais pas…Tu ne sais rien,** _ajoutais-je avant de claquer ma porte de chambre derrière moi._

_Si la nuit derrière j'avais claqué la porte de ma chambre pour m'effondrer, cette fois ci j'allumais la radio à fond pour m'aérer l'esprit et faire comme ci il n'était pas là. Autant demander à un chien de ramasser sa crotte. Impossible !_

_Oublier sa présence, sa voix, ses mimiques, oublier qu'il avait traversé l'Atlantique pour me sauver la vie, oublier qu'il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour me retrouver, oublier son rire, ses caresses, ses mots doux, ses baisers, oublier que sans lui, je serais morte !_

_Je me relevais de mon lit et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il n'était plus là, il était partit !_

Je suis vraiment sadique de vous laissez en plan comme ça. Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas ! Une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra a dit que j'étais sadique, résultat je vais vraiment le devenir. En effet, la suite n'est pas joyeuse du tout !

A vous les reviews…

La suite demain !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Il est trop tard !

_Nul doute que je devais être loin de la maison à présent. Il faisait nuit, la température commençait à chuter et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que je marchais à la recherche de l'homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. J'étais à la rechercher de l'homme que j'aimais. Trop tard, il était déjà partit, loin de moi, loin de nous. _

_Lorsque j'avais enfin réalisé que je faisais la pire erreur de ma vie en lui claquant la porte au nez, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait quitté la maison et j'avais beau être sortit pour le rattraper, j'avais beau avoir parcouru la ville et fouillé les hôtels et les boutiques de fond en comble je ne l'avais pas retrouvé. En dernier recourt j'étais partie à l'aéroport et j'avais appris qu'un vol pour Washington venait de décoller avec à son bord un certain Anthony Dinozzo, mon Dinozzo ! _

- **Ou étais-tu donc passé ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.**

**- J'étais sortie pour,** _puis n'ayant pas l'envie de répondre j'ajoutais,_ **pour rien du tout. Quelle heure est-il ? **

**- Il est 23h, tu as faim ?**

**- Non merci je vais aller do…**

**- Oh j'oubliais, tiens,** _dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe._

- **Qu'est-ce que s'est ?**

**- C'est Tony qui me l'a donné pour toi, **_puis voyant mon regard troublé elle ajouta,_ **c'est bien Tony son prénom non ? En tout cas c'est un jeune homme très charmant et il à l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, oui un bon garçon, **_dit-elle en quittant la pièce__**,**_** bonne nuit mi querida.**

_Je ne répondis pas à ses dernières paroles et me laissais tomber sur le canapé pour lire cette lettre. Sur l'enveloppe il avait seulement écrit : pour Ziva ! Sa façon d'écrire mon prénom ne présageait rien de bon, c'était sa façon à lui de différencier ses moments de bêtises et ses moments de sérieux. Autant dire que ces derniers étaient rares. Je pris le couteau que j'avais toujours sur moi (Une habitude prise au MOSSAD), déchirais le coté de l'enveloppe et dépliais le papier._

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication, puisque je devais poster ce chapitre il y'a deux jours. Pour ma défense j'ai pas mal bougé et je suis affreusement malade. Ceci constitue le dernier chapitre de ma fiction avant l'épilogue. Demain, la fin !

A vous les reviews…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue : Les choses changent, l'amour reste le même !

Ziva,

Tant de choses ce sont passés depuis cette fameuse rencontre il y'a bientôt cinq ans. Cinq années durant lesquelles j'ai appris à te connaitre, j'ai appris à connaitre la femme forte, extraordinaire et unique que tu es. Des moments dures on a du traverser mais ensemble on est restés (Cette phrase me fit sourire ).

Elle voulait que je revienne, elle voulait qu'on oubli le passé et qu'on reprenne une vie ensemble. Elle m'a embrassée, piètre excuse mais pure vérité, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à reprendre une vie commune, qu'elle voulait passer sa vie à mes cotés, elle le voulait mais moi non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? (Comme s'il était en face de moi je secouais la tète négativement). Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais moi-même, j'étais amoureux. Oui, amoureux ! J'avais enfin la chance de connaitre l'amour, la chance de gouter au bonheur avec la femme la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer. Je lui ai dis que pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place. Rien !

Durant trois semaines j'ai cherché à te retrouver. Mon père a finit par s'en sortir et n'a pas montré la moindre marque d'affection pour moi et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort de te mettre à l'écart. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais à subir tout ça. Je suis têtu alors je me suis obstiné et j'ai enfin réussi à te retrouver. Jeanne est une femme bien, une femme courageuse mais pour être heureux parce que je pense à mon bonheur avant tout (Cette parenthèse me fit rire, même dans les pires moments il avait le mot pour rire), j'ai besoin d'être avec une femme qui me tienne tête, une femme qui ose me remettre en place, une femme qui n'a peur de rien, une femme qui a un caractère de chien, j'ai besoin d'une seule et unique femme. Parce que tu es unique ! J'ai besoin de toi. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer la main. Si ton bonheur est ici, à Mexico, alors je préfère partir, je ne supporterais pas de te faire souffrir plus que ça.

Je veux seulement que tu saches que tu es bien plus qu'une histoire de sexe pour moi. Ma première histoire d'amour, mon unique histoire d'amour.

Je t'aime

Tony

_Faire mes valises était inutile, mon seul besoin était de partir le retrouver le plus vite possible. Moi, Ziva David, ex tueuse j'étais tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un homme qui m'avait fait souffrir, d'un homme qui m'avait fait pleurer mais d'un homme qui me rendait terriblement heureuse._

_J'avais ouvert la porte de l'appartement avec la clef qui ne m'avait jamais quitté, j'avais marché_ _silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre et lorsque j'étais rentré à l'intérieur je l'avais trouvé assoupi sur le lit._

- **Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?**

Il avait tourné sa tête vers moi, avait souri en me faisant signe d'approcher et refusant de céder pour le moment je mettais assise sur le fauteuil prêt du lit.

**- A quoi est-ce que tu joue ?**

**- Je ne joue pas.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?**

**- Parce que je t'aime,** _répondis-je simplement. _

- **Approche**_**, **__je secouais la tête négativement,_ **approche je ne vais pas te faire de mal, **_puis voyant mon regard troublé il ajouta,_ **je t'ai fait souffrir mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir de nouveau loin de moi.**

**- Je suis là,** _répondis-je en le fixant._

- **Pas assez proche à mon gout.**

**- Tony tu…**

**- Aucun sous entendu, je veux seulement te prendre dans mes bras.**

N'ayant aucune réponse il se releva promptement et vint vers moi doucement. J'aurais pu prendre la fuite, j'aurais pu le repousser, le gifler et bien plus mais pour toute réponse je me jetais dans ses bras pour ne plus les quitter.

Bien sur que le soleil était bleu, que le soleil brillait et que les oiseaux chantaient. Bien sur que ça n'allait pas durer !

Et voila ! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'oserais les séparer pour de bon ? Je ne suis pas toujours sadique. Cependant, comme la dernière phrase le laisse présager, la suite ne sera pas de tout repos. La prochaine fiction sera mise en ligne dans environ deux ou trois semaines étant donné qu'elle est toujours en cours d'écriture !

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bisous


End file.
